En el nombre del viento
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga, pedazo de mi vida? ¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga con este corazón?" Un drabble muy extraño y crack inspirado en el rol Konoha University del foro "la aldea oculta entre las hojas".


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Drabble extraño y parejas muy crack. (ToneriXMei) (MinatoXMei)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _EN EL NOMBRE DEL VIENTO_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Amar, o ser amado. Esa es la cuestión, y nunca me detuve a analizar los argumentos. Cuando llegué a esa escuela, creyendo firmemente que era una simple y sencilla condena, no sabía lo que me encontraría. Viví; me equivoqué; mantuve relaciones con personas a las que terminé dañando sin remedio, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de los tropiezos y pasos en falso, mi corazón se atrevía a enamorarse otra vez.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que voltees a mirarme? Ahora tengo tu atención pero es como si contemplaras al vacío. No me ves a mí. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Es que no sabes todo lo que me cuesta llegar hasta ti?

Lo observas a él, y en tus ojos distingo esa mirada, esa nota de calidez tan pura que a mí nunca me has dedicado. Le odio. Le odio porque él parece no hacer ningún esfuerzo, e inevitablemente a la vez consume todos los míos. Dime... ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

Me dices palabras bonitas, me dices lo que soy para ti y lo que significo, y mi corazón salta de euforia, sintiéndolas como si fueran el sustento de su vida, como si cuando faltasen... fuese a fallar de manera inevitable. Ese tonto corazón se cree todo... ¿Pero por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? La conciencia me reprime, llamándome y protegiéndome, pero el ardor del pecho es fuerte y la razón cede ante el amor.

No sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

Ahora tú subes junto a él. Dios y el diablo se burlan de mí a coro, pues el azar te ha puesto a su lado cuando en un principio te había colocado conmigo. Es como si todos se hubiesen confabulado. Le hablas, susurras al oído como si fuera un secreto, y por encima de todo noto que los ojos de él sonríen con dulzura. No es burla, es certeza. Yo estoy aquí y él allá, y tú como un ángel a su lado, sonríes y saludas, agradeciendo el honor del premio.

¿Es necesario sufrir así?

Me ahogo. No puedo respirar. La garganta y los ojos me arden, incapaces de funcionar de manera adecuada. El cuerpo me tiembla levemente y crispo los puños, temiendo que cuando la fuerza cese me rompa de una vez. No puedo, ya no puedo más. Todo mi pecho se remueve, el estómago se me entumece y tengo ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué él puede bailar contigo así? Debí haber ganado yo. ¿Por qué no gané yo? Quizá alguna otra deidad prefiera verme morir lentamente, sin dolor aparente.

No soy consciente de mis pies al correr. Estoy cansado, me duele todo y estoy seguro de que no seré capaz de dar un paso más, pero no importa. Tus manos sobre sus hombros, tus dedos enlazados a los suyos mientras la pieza musical era interpretada... Quería que me tocaras así, con ese fuego tan tímido, esa llama preciosa que tú eres... ¿Es que avivé demasiado la hoguera y por eso me has quemado? ¿Necesitabas tan sólo una brisa para crecer, como la que él te ha dado, en vez de un tornado como el que yo he ofrecido?

Cenizas. Polvo gris me queda ahora.

No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Persigo un impulso, el mismo que dio rienda suelta a mis deseos y que me permitió enamorarme de ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer con este corazón? Ya es inútil. Sangra en el interior y distingo sus golpes contra las costillas. Quiere que lo deje libre; anhela salir y pregonar lo que siente. Hablarle al viento para que te cante en el oído, una última súplica para que seas mi salvación. Te amo.

Calla, desleal, ya no puedo hacerlo. No puedo arrebatar tu felicidad. Eres feliz y plena junto a él, ¿o no? Puedo aceptarlo, puedo soportarlo y desearte lo mejor... pero no vivir con ello. ¿Recordarás mi nombre cuando no te vuelva a ver? ¿Recordarás mi rostro de iluso soñador?

Oye, no llores. Es lo último que quiero. Queda con él y vive, busca y cumple tu sueño. Mi deseo era plasmar la sonrisa en tu cara, no ser la ocasión de tu tormento. Escucha... ¿Lo oyes? Es el canto que estaba en el pecho, muy adentro, ahora silenciado; yo mismo le he hecho callar. No te preocupes, amor mío, y sí, no temo llamarte "amor". Mi corazón ha encontrado un amigo; él cantará mi canción, tanto en mi nombre como en el suyo.

Es el viento, y dice "él te ha amado". ¿Puedes ahora escuchar con atención?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Un fic muy raro. ¿Quién de los dos narra? ¿Minato? ¿Toneri? ¿Ambos? Creo que ambos caballeros hallan su voz. Es todo, byee! TwT *corazón***_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
